


Осторожно, Рен

by Elefwin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, hints of cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: В зиме что-то было: эти чуваки всё никак не улетят со Старкиллера...





	Осторожно, Рен

I.

Магистра Рен он нашёл на рассвете.  
Рассветы на Старкиллере кончились подготовкой к последнему залпу, а там кончился и сам Старкиллер, но тёмный лес заканчиваться и не думал, маячок работал исправно, и Хакс шёл вперёд. Шёл по распаханному снегу, проваливаясь по колено, пока земля под ногами не перестала дрожать, воздух не перестал гудеть, а небо не просветлело.  
Кайло Рен сидел под деревом – таким же здоровенным, чёрным и лохматым. Лицо у магистра было иссиня-белое, разрубленное, как Хаксу сначала показалось, пополам. И ещё была кровь – в снегу вокруг и на белом лице, густо-красная, блестящая на подбородке и губах. Рен через силу сглотнул. Хакса замутило.  
А потом им на головы рухнул рассвет – оглушительно-тихий, ледяной, ослепительный, как ножом по глазам.

Часы не работали. Коммуникатор не работал. Из леса за ними больше никто не вышел и, Хакс знал, не выйдет. Навигатор пришлось отключить: он бессовестно врал, а если не врал, то…  
Снег по-прежнему слепил глаза и противно скрипел под сапогами. Сапоги замерли у самой кромки драного магистерского плаща. Магистра хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть, Хакс и силы бы в себе нашёл, да нельзя. Верховный лидер желал видеть ученика живым, а ренов доспех был покромсан в куски, и вся эта кровь.  
– Рен, – Хакс присел, осторожно приподнял его голову за волосы. – Что вы натворили, Рен?  
– Время, – сказал Рен. Мутные его глаза никак не хотели фокусироваться. – У вас... время. Этот мир не умирает.  
Хакс разжал пальцы, магистерская голова запрокинулась и глухо стукнулась о дерево. Мир, значит. Не умирает.  
– А вы?  
– А я, – Рен хрипло рассмеялся, закашлялся, сплюнул в снег чёрно-красные сгустки.  
Тогда Хакс всё-таки влепил ему пощёчину – чуть руку не отбил.

Затрещина дивно помогла. Взгляд прояснился, голове полегчало. Кайло попытался вытереть лицо – с обеими ранеными руками получилось не очень. Его снова разобрал смех. Только осторожно, а то Хакс обидится, в лес сбежит, ищи его...  
– Пойдёмте отсюда, генерал? Пока живые.  
Генерал дёрнул синеватой от холода губой:  
– Вы сможете идти?  
– С-могу. Дайте я встану...  
Встать – тоже из-за рук – оказалось непросто. Хакс пытался помочь, но не знал, за что можно взяться без последствий, и вообще старался как можно меньше к нему прикасаться. Ну, хоть согреется немного.  
– Вы наступили себе на плащ, – генеральским голосом можно было охлаждать ядро Старкиллера.  
– А!

Магистр и правда встал. И пошёл. Он и в лучшие-то времена косолапил и сутулился; теперь же казалось, что слева от магистра отгрызли кусок, а остатки кое-как слепили обратно. Неужели это всё одна мелкая, необученная...  
– Кто вас так?  
– Вуки, – весело оскалился Рен. – Из арбалета.  
Больше Хакс не спрашивал. И думать себе запретил, надолго ли магистерской бравады хватит.  
А потом они заблудились в лесу – в реденьком пустом лесу, который Хакс прошёл насквозь и напрямик за... а хотя бы за одну ночь. Низкое зимнее солнце кружило в бледном небе, заглядывало то с одного, то с другого бока. Издевалось. В снегу, в обледеневших ветвях горстями вспыхивали искры. Меж сугробов залегали странные тени. И снова никак не кончался проклятый лес, и шло добытое магистром чужое время.

– Т-варь...  
Рен в который раз споткнулся – и не удержался на ногах. И не пропахал снег носом, потому что успел выставить руки, которые теперь его слушались, и это было хорошо. И не спешил подняться, часто дыша сквозь зубы, измазанные кровью, и это было плохо. Не то чтобы Хаксу никогда не мечталось поставить магистра на колени, но...  
– Рен?  
Рен всё-таки ткнулся в снег, повозил по нему лицом и тяжело завалился на бок.  
– Водит... пути крутит... вот тварь.  
– Вы бредите?  
– Я брежу. – Глаза у него опять разъехались в стороны, язык заплетался.  
– Ударить вас ещё раз?  
– Н-не поможет. Хакс, эта ваша... записная книжка... сможет взять направление?  
Хакс ощетинился, но “записную книжку” развернул. В чём-то магистр был прав: на мили и мили вокруг не было никаких ориентиров, ни на земле, ни в небе. Навигатор не врал, он просто ничего не видел. Пришлось чуть ли не ощупью искать собственные следы – благо, хаксов планшет это умел и в автономном режиме. Приблизительно. На малых расстояниях.

– Есть вектор.  
– Ура, – сказал Кайло севшим на радостях голосом.   
Хакс фыркнул. Он даже не подозревал, насколько ура, что неразумное, подверженное только физическим воздействиям устройство здесь работает – и работает правильно. Теперь у них был шанс выбраться. Себе Кайло в последнее время доверял меньше, чем орденской электромеханике. В вектор он вцепился, как в путеводный канат. Если совсем повезло, то у планшета есть солнечная батарея. С Хакса станется. Генерал Хакс – пожиратель светил.  
“Ну что вы лыбитесь, как идиот”, – не сказал пожиратель. Местное солнце беззаботно скатилось к горизонту, сыпануло генералу в волосы горящего золота.  
– Вставайте уже.

Хаксу не нравился этот... мир, Хаксу осточертел этот лес, и больше всего Хаксу не нравился Кайло Рен с как прилипшей к лицу похожей на оскал улыбочкой и жутковатой рваной походочкой. Он тащился позади, чтобы “не отвлекать”, и Хакса как наждаком продирало по спине.  
Солнце садилось.  
Солнце. Садилось. Они шли целый день, шли – что бы там Рен ни говорил – прямо, а распроклятому лесу не было ни конца, ни края.  
Когда у него затекла шея от желания оглянуться и убедиться, что за ним по-прежнему идёт Рен, Хакс сошёл с тропы. Прислонился к дереву – если не тому же самому, под которым нашёл Рена сто лет назад, то очень похожему – и вежливо, без паники поинтересовался:  
– _Магистр_ Рен, что за херня здесь творится?  
– Магия, – сказал магистр Рен, отодвинул Хакса плечом и обнял дерево, как родное.  
А ведь он это серьёзно.  
– Очень старая... Недобрая. Голодная, – вздохнул магистр.  
– Магия. – Это было настолько беспомощно, что у Хакса просто не нашлось слов.   
– То, чего нельзя отрицать – и невозможно объяснить?  
Хакс прикусил язык.  
– Оно не использует Силу. Я не уверен, что оно вообще живое, – говорил Рен, и Хакс видел только его взъерошенный затылок, и это было неправильно.  
Два шага вокруг дерева, всего-то...

 

II.

Хакс шагнул за дерево и исчез, только снегом хрупнуло.  
Он ждал чего-то в этом духе с самого начала, с тех пор, как Хакс вышел к нему из леса и не стал задавать вопросов. Генерал практичный, генерал организованный, всем бы такого... Кайло отлепился от коры, понюхал воздух.   
_Ты боишься_  
Белое безмолвие залило голову, грудь. Солнце сломалось в своём круговороте, зависло на самом краю земли и неба. Край, кромка, грань... В голове совсем пусто и холодно. Покалывает кончики пальцев.  
 _Ты боишься, что никогда_  
Кайло нашёл место, где мир хитро сворачивался в узелок, взялся немеющим рассудком за край и потянул. И поймал вывалившегося из-за дерева генерала на руки.  
– Хакс, чтоб вас... Не делайте так больше.

– Кх-ак? – Хакс от души хотел больше не делать. Пара шагов далась ему тяжелее марш-броска в полной выкладке. Только крепкая хватка Рена не пускала сползти в ближайший сугроб и окончательно потерять лицо.  
Лицо. У Рена что-то с лицом – кроме раскроившего его почти до кости пореза, к которому Хакс как-то уже привык...  
Он резко встал на ноги, вывернулся из захвата. Привыкать было нельзя, расслабляться рядом с Реном было нельзя, радоваться возвращению было глупо: изуродованное магистерское лицо напомнило, куда и к чему в конце концов они вернутся. Хакс почувствовал, как его собственное лицо стягивает гримаса – злой оскал не хуже, чем у Рена. Рен коротко кивнул, словно соглашаясь. Одобряя. _Чтоб его_.  
– Не ходите кругами, ладно? В следующий раз... – он оборвал себя на полуслове и снова дёрнул головой. – Остаться здесь не хотите?  
– Не хочу, – отрезал Хакс и пошёл, больше не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, кто следует за ним.  
Прямо.

За таким Хаксом можно было идти с закрытыми глазами. Его ярость горела ярче звёзд, ледяная – и раскалённая добела. Когда-нибудь надо будет ему показать... когда-нибудь потом. В сумерках Хакс всё равно светился, солнце напоследок как впиталось в волосы и кожу, но об этом ему рассказывать не стоило. Кайло убрал руку, почти касавшуюся генеральского затылка. Отстал на шаг. Хакс и не заметил.  
Хакс, так и не спросивший ни о чём. Хакс, внезапно в упор не видящий очевидного. Хакс, сумевший сохранить рассудок. Или видимость его.  
Кайло очень надеялся, что они успеют – успеют уйти прежде... От буранов и метелей, от плотоядных гигантов, чутко спящих под снегом, защищать и защищаться он умел. От себя самого – увы. Особенно после Старкиллера – увы.  
В стылом воздухе запах Хакса ощущался как тёплый слабо светящийся след.

Ему очень хотелось плана получше, чем тупо идти вперёд, пока что-нибудь или кто-нибудь не кончится. Но плана не было, и Хакс шёл, не отвлекаясь на голод, холод и другие мелочи. И когда не смог вытянуть ногу из очередного сугроба, задержка только раздосадовала его. В снегу хрустнуло.  
– Хакс! – окликнул его Рен, и голос шёл как будто издалека, и Хакс потянул сильнее...  
Снег вцепился ему в голень острыми зубами.  
– ...Хакс. Хакс.  
Он, кажется, упал. Споткнулся и упал. Наступил на груду валежника, коварно присыпанного снегом, и. Его снова осторожно встряхнули, хлопнули по щеке.  
– Отстаньте, Рен.  
Магистр отстал, и Хакс смог разглядеть собственную ногу ниже колена.  
– ...Очнитесь, Хакс.  
Ночь всё-таки застала их в лесу. На белом-белом снегу кровь казалась почти чёрной, мешала рассмотреть рану как следует – Хакс и не видел, но чувствовал каждую рваную дыру, каждый осколок. Боль – ему в жизни не было _так_ больно. И отчего-то пристала совершенно бесполезная мысль, что не валежник это был, никакой не валежник...  
Рен что-то сделал с его покалеченной ногой. Хакс взвыл.

– Кричи, но не дёргайся, – сказал Рен когда-то давно.  
Хакс больше не мог – ни дёргаться, ни кричать. Горло саднило. Тот самый сугроб, конечно, оказался пуст. Открытый перелом на ровном месте. Он посмеялся бы – как раньше смеялся Рен, только сил не было. Сраная магия.  
Стоило подумать, и Рен оказался рядом, слишком быстро, слишком близко, готовый вцепиться в глотку. Не ему, понял и не испугался Хакс, не ему – твари из дикого леса, которая так хотела их достать. А потом лицо у Рена оттаяло и глаза перестали быть похожи на два бластерных дула.  
– Охотится, – ласково сказал он. – Теперь и на тебя. Распробовала, дрянь.  
Рен повёл носом, облизнулся – тут-то Хакс и увидел тварь несытую и, кажется, перестал дышать. Рен справлялся за двоих, прижался вплотную – он лицом чувствовал тёплое влажное дыхание – огромный, сильный. Голодный. А сил как не было, так и нет. Сейчас Рен его тоже... распробует, и всё. Всё.  
– Прекрати... те, – сказал бездыханный Хакс на удивление ровным голосом. Рен, конечно, не прекратил.  
– Ха-акс, – резкий выдох взъерошил ему волосы, – ты. Ты такой... – тяжёлая голова ткнулась в плечо. Рен не то снова принюхался, не то всхлипнул. – Такой живой. Хрен я тебя ей отдам.  
“Сам съешь”, – чуть вслух не ляпнул Хакс. Сколько им – на двоих – осталось? Совсем с ума сошли.

Ночь размыло красным. Кайло пытался сморгнуть, стряхнуть наваждение – не помогало, в ночи соблазнительно пахло свежей кровью. Хакса пришлось трогать, фиксировать ему ногу – а потом силой оттаскивать себя за шиворот. Вот же тварь... Кайло сплюнул: не хватало только слюной закапать генерала. Давно его так не накрывало, даже на Старкиллере, даже из-за Соло. Там, на мосту его тоже выворачивало наизнанку, и хотелось разрыдаться...  
Кайло скрипнул зубами, отвернулся – без толку.  
...а сейчас хотелось простого и ясного: убить. И, раз уж тварь так настаивает, съесть.  
Ну ладно.  
Промёрзшее дерево очень не хотело гореть, а из бластера и тем более из меча зажигалка была никудышная, но им пришлось – сейчас Кайло, пожалуй, и снег бы поджёг. Хакс лежал у костра, завёрнутый в плащ поверх шинели, и очень старался не сблевнуть. Кто же знал, что левитация на него так подействует. Всё это, конечно, было больше для вида. Декорация. Ну так и затягивать спектакль он не собирался.  
– Ладно, – сказал Кайло и встал – выпрямился в полный рост.

 

III.

Генералу Хаксу было очень стыдно – за всё сразу, от Старкиллера до внезапного неуместного приступа дурноты, даже если оный приступ был самым естественным из случившегося с ним за... последнее время. А ещё “стыдно”, оказывается, намного лучше, чем “страшно”, и за это тоже... Рен его _попросил_ – опять на коленях, сжав лицо в ладонях, уставившись безумным умоляющим голодным взглядом – очень попросил сознания не терять и не отсвечивать. Не блевать магистр не требовал. Хакс жалобно ощерился – ладно...  
– Ладно, – сказал магистр Рен. У костра вдруг стало очень тихо – лес как дыхание затаил, насторожился, присел...  
В тишине Хакс увидел, как магистр распрямляется во весь свой немалый рост, и услышал, как трескается – хрустит – рвётся доспех, и ткань, и корка спёкшейся крови, и снова ткань... Рен потянулся, ткнул себя кулаком в левый бок. Кровью пахнуло так густо и резко, что открывший было рот Хакс заткнулся. Рен обернулся от огня – улыбка-оскал вспорола лицо от уха до уха, в глазах пляшут черти... “Сейчас начнётся, – подмигнули черти генералу. – Смотри, не зевай!”  
 _Пожалуйста, смотри_  
Рен запрокинул голову и завыл – и лес отпрянул от костра и отозвался эхом.

Пламя полыхнуло ярко, выцвело, вытянулось вверх до самой луны – бледное подобие покойного Старкиллера. Кайло улыбнулся: подобие – это хорошо. Это знак, что нужный им мир близко, совсем рядом. Только путь открыть...  
Он знал, что нужно сделать. Он знал как. И сил у него – даже сейчас – с лихвой хватило бы. Проблема, как всегда, была в равновесии, в тончайшем контроле воздействий и сил, и тут по-хорошему Кайло даже пробовать не стоило. Это вам не генералов из-за деревьев вытаскивать, хотя принцип похож... Генерал – Хакс – смотрел на него во все глаза, замерев в ужасе, в котором ни за что же не признается себе. Генералу за свои недочёты и слабости становилось стыдно. Кайло на стыд размениваться не стал, сразу выбрав горячую и свободную ярость. Дверь можно открыть, а можно и вынести, и уж для этого тонких настроек не требуется.  
Лес ещё дрожал от звука его ярости, топорщился, становился дыбом, как шерсть на загривке у зверя злого... и испуганного. Кайло улыбнулся шире. Чужой страх виделся ему серым, спокойной серебристо-серой пеленой поверх чёрного и бьющего в голову красного. Это было красиво, это было правильно. Он поднял руку и коснулся острого щербатого края луны.  
Лес встряхнулся... И высокая серая тварь обернулась к магистру Рен, оскалилась в ответ.

Что-то случилось с его памятью.  
Хакс был уверен, что оставался в сознании – да он почти не моргал. Он должен был видеть всё. Но не помнил почти ничего, как будто память сжалась от страха самыми безобидными кусочками наружу...  
Вот мир дёрнулся и поплыл, и Хакса точно стошнило бы, не будь он парализован, накрепко зажат в тисках какого-то инстинктивного, первобытного ужаса. Лес по-прежнему стеной стоял вокруг – и стлался под руку короткой жёсткой шерстью. Хакс протянул было руку – судорожно вцепившуюся в плащ недвижную руку, – шерсть кольнула пальцы, и – мрак, тьма. Лакуна. Ничто.  
Вот из мрака и ничего вылепилась тварь – большая, чёрная – огромная настолько, что даже этот хитровывернутый мир не выдержал, треснул и прогнулся. Тварь скалилась, как вот только что магистр Рен, только хуже, потому что зубов у неё было больше. И глаз – или это были прорехи в чёрной шкуре, сочащиеся кровью и бледным светом?..  
Вот Хакс, кажется, всё-таки моргнул, и костёр вдруг оказался очень далеко, как крупная звезда, повисшая у горизонта. Вокруг костра скакали две фигурки – большая косматая чёрная и поменьше, похожая на человечка с копьём в руке, серая. Далеко, просто и совсем не страшно. Он моргнул ещё раз…

– Пей. Пей, а то сдохнешь! Ну!..  
Одной рукой Рен держал его за шею – так крепко, что ещё немного, и сломает, – а второй совал в лицо что-то жилистое, лохматое, отдающее тухлятиной. Хакс попытался вывернуться, открыл рот – потому что дышать _этим_ было невыносимо, – и хлебнул густого, горячего... Рен зажал ему рот широкой, как лопата, и такой же жёсткой ладонью – пришлось глотать.  
Он отбивался, забыв про больную ногу, наплевав на то, что Рен больше и сильнее, а сладковато-солёная тёплая дрянь всё равно лилась в рот, и от неё не выворачивало, хотя по всему должно было... Хакс согрелся, отмер, сам не заметил, как потянулся из стального магистерского захвата, наоборот, ближе – чтобы успеть урвать ещё, и они вместе жадно пили из одного источника, толкались плечами, перемазались по уши... А когда источник иссяк, Хакс начисто вылизал магистру щёки и наконец-то понял, что не так: у Рена отросла щетина, она мешала, кололась и скрипела под языком. Хакс поморщился, и Рен весело фыркнул куда-то ему в шею: сам, мол, такой.  
Потом его голову опять вертели туда-сюда, всматривались в глаза, и уже хаксова щетина смешно поскрипывала, а Хакс вяло отмахивался: ему было покойно и лениво.  
– Хватит, Рен. Вы же добили эту тварь.  
– Тварь? – Рен озадаченно моргнул. – Вы видели?..  
– Ну да, – Хакс повёл рукой, запутался в его волосах. – Чёрная, здоровенная такая...  
Рен осторожно отцепил его руку.  
– Вообще-то это был я.  
– А. Ага... Но мы победили?  
– Победили, – вздохнул Рен, снова уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
Покойно, тепло, сытно и, страшно сказать, уютно.  
“Тут-то ты и _сдохнешь_ , – подал голос здравый смысл. – От гипотермии.”

Хакс проснулся в сумерках. Костёр догорал посреди развороченной поляны, а совсем рядом сидел Рен... и ковырялся в зубах ножом. Хаксу было видно профиль: спутанные волосы, запавший глаз, как пеплом присыпанная кожа, старые шрамы на щеке и свежие царапины на шее, потому что так называемый доспех окончательно разъехался, – и маленькое лезвие в чёрной лапище.  
“Порежется”, – подумал Хакс. От Рена разило кровью, и Хакс, засмотревшись на блеск металла между мягкими губами, подался вперёд – как во сне, – приложился к расцарапанной шее и _прикусил_...  
Его тряхнуло, и он проснулся ещё раз. Рен сидел, где сидел, косил знающим глазом и улыбался – очень по-человечески, рассеянно и устало.   
– Плащ отдайте, и пойдём. Тут недолго уже.  
И Хакс опять ни о чём не спросил.  
И они пошли.

 

IV.

До шаттла Рена пришлось тащить на себе. Кто бы сомневался!  
Утром в лесу Хакс встал, и пошёл, и только потом вспомнил про открытый перелом – когда в разодранный сапог набился снег. Сломанная вчера нога вела себя как ржавый протез, но вес держала. И Хакс тоже. Каким-то чудом. Вес держал.  
Рена срубило на пороге – очень не вовремя, потому что выбросило их аккурат на плато, разваливающееся на куски, и Хаксу пришлось слева скакать на ненадёжной ноге по краю обрыва, а справа поддерживать большого и тяжёлого магистра.  
– Дерьмо, – вместо “спасибо” сказал Рен: у него опять открылась рана в боку.  
Дерьмо, и ещё какое: потом в медотсеке Хаксу объяснили, что если он и дальше хочет ходить на своих двоих, то ногу придётся вправлять и сращивать заново.  
Кайло Рену никто ничего не объяснял, его просто закатали в цистерну с бактой, заткнув рот респиратором. А вправлять и сращивать по живому, то есть разгребать в одни руки пришлось угадайте кому.  
Вот же сукин сын.

 

Хакс, конечно, справился – кто бы сомневался! – и разгрёб.   
Три цикла спустя он был всё ещё жив, всё ещё генерал, и предстояла ему работа – много не самой приятной работы, – но никак не трибунал. Он готов был осторожно допустить, что жизнь налаживается.  
Даже молчаливое присутствие Рена – живого, как заказывали, но мирно плавающего в бакте и не пытающегося _совместно командовать_ – обнадёживало.  
Хакса добрые доктора хотели уложить рядом – Хакс не дался. Его нога прекрасно себя чувствовала в лёгком компактном фиксаторе, да и прописанные процедуры не требовали специального помещения – более того, выполнялись без отрыва от работы. Доктора сдались, и генерал вернулся в строй – с оговорками и некоторыми неудобствами, но почти в привычном режиме.  
Отчитываться верховному лидеру пришлось в интересной позе. Сноук, впрочем, смотрел на генерала вполглаза, слушал вполуха, покивал – хорошо, мол, что ваша версия согласуется с версией магистра Рен, – и отпустил приводить себя в пристойный вид и ждать дальнейших указаний. Хакс бегом сбежал в лазарет, но добился только выговора от врача: магистр Рен по-прежнему пребывал в цистерне и не в том состоянии, чтобы рапорты подавать-обсуждать.  
Ну не сукин ли сын?!

 

– Сила так не работает!  
Сукин сын Рен сидел на койке, зарывшись руками в волосы, и портил генералу Хаксу кровь.  
– Сейчас, сию секунду... мне очень хочется, чтобы вы ушли. Убрались с глаз долой. Чувствуете?  
Хаксу тоже хотелось с глаз долой, раз уж уйти магистра Рен за борт без скафандра было по-прежнему нельзя. Его бесило всё: неуставные патлы, менторский тон, как на помойке подобранные штаны... А ведь был ещё запах. Знакомый сладковатый запах, от которого рот заливала слюна и тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Запах _отвлекал_. Умом Хакс понимал, что это после бакты, как ни отмывайся, только сам через пару циклов выветрится, а вот не умом...  
– Допустим, чувствую.  
– И не уйдёте, пока сами не захотите. – Рен устало сгорбился, посмотрел на него сквозь дурацкую свою чёлку. – Хакс, вы самоуверенный мудак, у вас голова крепче дюрастали, вы заметите, если кто-то против вашей воли туда полезет!..

 

...Хакса переполняло престранное ощущение – как, бывает, гудят кулаки, отбитые об кого-нибудь заслужившего, только изнутри дюрасталевой головы. Рен повалился на койку и мелко вздрагивал всем телом – Хакс подозревал, что от смеха. Если перекроивший весь левый бок шрам, которому и бакта оказалась нипочём, ему мешал, он не подавал вида. С-скотина, экспериментатор хренов...  
– Ха-акс, – с придыханием протянул Рен, и Хакс дёрнулся, сбился с мысли: его на миг выкинуло обратно в _лес_. – Вы же сами сделали всё, чтобы никому, х-ха, в голову не пришло копать глубже. Никто и не будет. Я вам только подыграл немного... Зачем вы здесь на самом деле?  
...Лакуна. Ещё одна лакуна, мать её. Хакс сидел на магистерской койке, встряхивал магистра за шею и приговаривал:  
– А ты на меня посмотри.  
Неважная оказалась дюрасталь. Поставщики нас всё-таки кинули.   
Рен смотрел. Он был прав: Хаксу не хотелось здесь быть и ещё меньше хотелось, чтобы на него так смотрели, тем более Рен, но выбора не было, только руки конвульсивно сжимались-разжимались на чужой шее. А потом Рен провёл ладонью по его щеке, и ржавая щетина заскрипела на чисто выбритом лице.

 

– Зеркало возьми...те.  
Дрянь дело. Зеркала он уже пробовал – ушлые медики убрали подальше всё хоть немного зеркальное. У Хакса, небось, и отчёт где-то лежит. Но Хаксу было не до отчётов: его трясло, глаза у него были совершенно дикие, руки ледяные... И в планшетном экране отражалось тощее, синюшное, бородой заросшее по уши, с содранной со лба кожей. Не всегда отражалось, мельком, но Хаксу хватало.  
– Не помнишь его?  
Хакс не помнил так основательно, что растрепалась его залакированная причёска. Правда не помнил – и до обморока боялся, что однажды вспомнит всё, что картинка из зеркала окажется настоящей. А Кайло не знал, что с ним делать: слишком по-разному они были устроены, до того по-разному, что от одного присутствия рядом уже его, магистра Рен, корёжило хуже, чем от любого отражения. Не знал, как объяснить, и не знал зачем – он вытащил Хакса из леса, Хакс вытащил его со Старкиллера, они были в расчёте, хоть ему никогда и не давалось равновесие, – но всё-таки попробовал.

 

Рен сошёл с ума – не сейчас, давно. Безумие оказалось заразным, и Хакс своими руками впустил его на базу, на корабль, в себя самого – вместо того, чтобы изолировать, ликвидировать и забыть... Рен, забывшись, всё гладил его по лицу. Рен, похожий на зеркало – то, первое, которое Хакс не удержался и расколотил. Хотелось ткнуться носом в тёплую жёсткую ладонь, выдохнуть...  
– Прекрати себе врать.  
...Прокусить запястье.  
– Тебе страшно. Тебе противно и очень стыдно. Ты же не такой. Можешь и дальше бояться и прятаться, и никто тебя не найдёт.  
Не найдёт никто, никогда. И тварь вылезет – не из зеркала, из-под его тонкой генеральской шкуры – и сожрёт. Его в первую очередь. Или не сожрёт. А когда живот совсем к спине прилипнет, генерал сходит в рейд...  
Рен улыбнулся остро и ласково. У него были нормальные человеческие зубы.  
Перелом, вот что. Что-то ещё сломалось и неправильно срослось, и Рен ломал по новой – ломать он умел, – катал осколки в горсти... Да какого! Хакс дёрнулся всем собой. Больно, противно, тошно, зато осколки встали на место.   
Рен отодвинулся, убрал руку.  
...И стыдно, да. Очень. И щеке холодно.

 

И всё, и можно не волноваться, что генерал Хакс потеряет рассудок и лицо и на кого-нибудь кинется.  
 _А жаль_  
Ему бы так. Красивую упорядоченную самовосстанавливающуюся конструкцию, в которой Кайло бы взвыл от скуки и ужаса. Только сунулся, а уже виски ломит. Может, высокоорганизованный генерал наконец-то уйдёт?  
Нет; теперь генерала справедливо озаботило, не начнёт ли на людей кидаться он, Кайло Рен. Ну, за пять лет не начал.  
Если бы Хакс отодвинулся ещё чуть резче и чуть дальше, то свалился бы на пол. Организованно. Тактически выгодно и стратегически оправданно. А виски ломит и бок тянет – вот вам и магия, и чудеса военной медицины.  
Хакс всё-таки встал, одёрнул китель, убрал волосы с лица. Структура восстановилась: почти идеально. Глаза режет. Смотрел бы и смотрел. Раз уж Хакс не уходит, а у Сноука есть малопостижимый, но кредит доверия. Даже к предателям, убийцам, отцеубийцам и диким тварям из дикого леса.   
– И верховный лидер в курсе.  
– Конечно. Это очень старая история, – сказал Кайло, глядя на Хакса снизу вверх. Под белым больничным потолком волосы Хакса горели, как низкое зимнее солнце. – Рыцарь убивает чудовище… Верховный лидер, наверное, считает, что мы ещё не встретили чудовище, которым готовы стать.

 

– А ведь вам там понравилось.  
А ведь если генералу сказать, что он сейчас совсем как маленькая мусорщица с Джакку, генерал обидится. Слишком близко. Ещё немного, и они так и застрянут – сцепившись разумами, слушая эхо друг друга, дыша снегом и кровью.  
– Понравилось, – Кайло пожал плечами. – Я – мы могли там остаться. Забрать тот мир себе.  
– Нет.  
Слишком мелко для генерала?  
– Нет. Я бы забрал, но вам его бы отдали сами, потому что вы, Хакс, тоже понравились.   
Зеркала – штука хитрая и опасная. Слишком откровенная. Отражения лгут: льстят.   
– Не говорите ерунды. – И светится изнутри. И губа дрожит.  
Эхо вздохнуло, как ветер в обледенелых ветвях. Умилённо.  
– Конечно, понравились. Зачем, думаете, оно за вами даже после смерти ходит?  
И тогда Хакс всё-таки – _сбежал_ – ушёл.   
Кайло свернулся на койке, обхватив голову руками, и слушал, как затихает, затихает его присутствие, но не до конца, никогда не до конца, как несмотря ни на что не гаснущий внутри Свет.


End file.
